Pokemon myster dungon: Riolu's adventure
by Benmor
Summary: Can a human be turned into a Pokemon? When it happens, what will happen and how will it turn out? Follow our adventurers into a world of mystery and myth. This is also my first fanfic so please go easy on me. And if you have any ideas for OC's then please PM me them not put them in the reviews. Also this story is under major re-write. Chapter 1 and 2 done.
1. Proluge

Chapter 1: Prologue.

Ben: Hello and welcome to the first chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy. Now on with the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. I only own my own OC's.

Ben: Let the story begin.

?: Oy I thought I was meant to say that.

Ben: I haven't put you in the story yet. Shhh.

* * *

On the planet Earth Pokemon rule supreme. Humans have died out long ago. Their legacy forgotten by most. Being in an exploration team is one of the main jobs now. But what would happen when evil rears its ugly head. 2 heroes' and their friends set out to become a humble exploration team but it turns out to be much, much more. Follow their adventure as they explore their world and deal with the threats that they face.

* * *

Time: 8:00 Date: 19/07/2014. Place: Home. POV: Me (by me I mean Ben (main character).

It is an ordinary day for me. I wake up to my alarm clock reading 08:00, I ignore it. I wake up to my alarm clock reading 08:05 and my mum shouting at me, I turn off the alarm clock and ignore my mum. I get shouted at by my Mum to get up, again. I got up, had my toast and then went to school. It was a normal day for me.

Well it _was _until after school ended. I was lying in a field of soft, velvety grass and I noticed that there was a strange crystal in front of me. It looked like a shiny stone from the Pokémon games. I thought about school and that other kids (mainly bullies) would tease me for liking and called me a baby because of it. I knew my favourite Pokémon was Riolu from the IV generation. It was because they could see other people's emotions (aura) and emotions.

That is how my new life in a new world began. But the beginnings of this incident started inside school. On the last day before summer, on the last lesson of the school year: Maths. Just 1 hour before a glorious 6 weeks of summer holidays for me to relax in, some police came to school asking for me. They ruined all of my plans. I was wondering why they wanted me. Oh and before I forget I had special 'abilities', these were sensing others emotions. I could see a light colouration around everyone. Different colours meant different emotions. I could also tell slightly what their personality is, slightly from their colouration. Although, this often got me into trouble and/or fights with other children because I expose one of their secrets to everyone else. Sometimes it didn't work with certain people, but then I'm glad I have the ability in the first place, it has saved me on a couple of occasions. Anyway, they took me and got into the police car with me. The 3 of them were extreamly hostile towards me for no reason and one of them even took out their gun and pointed it at me.

"Alright no funny business." He said. "Stay in your seat, hands by your side."

"Why are you sad?" I asked, curious about his 'aura' around him. My eyes started to glow with a faint blue light. "I'm not sad. What are you talking about?" The guard asked whilst lowering the gun slightly, stunned.

"You have a deep sadness that you are trying to hide. It is getting to you. A loved one died perhaps. I should know one of my family died recently." I said, absolutely freaking the guard out with my guess.

"How? How did you know that?" He stuttered.

"I don't know. It's just what I can see around you. I can see the emotions of others but I don't take advantage of that ability because it is not good to bully those who bully you for you are lowering yourself to their level." I said softly. I turned to another of the guards. "With you I can sense happiness. A couple of good has happened recently in succession. Hmm. A combination of 2 things most likely. One of them is probably completing a couple of mission, and because of that hoping to get a promotion and look good to a friend/friends. The other could be you and your girlfriend has become engaged?"

"OK. You are freaking me out now. Shut up." The second guard said, pulling his gun out and pointing it at me. Hand shaking. "You wouldn't shoot me, you are not someone who would kill in cold blood." I said to him calmly with the desired effect. He lowered his gun and put it away.

"I have one more person to 'look' at and at the end you can see what you wish to do with me." I said as I turned to the driver, my eyes glow changing to a dark purple. "With you I-I sense a deep controlling darkness. But it is not coming from you. It's coming from far away. A very long way away and it is coming from a different time and a different place. You are not in control of your body. You are a higher rank than them so what you say goes. You have no control over your own body and now a sudden feeling of surprise has appeared from the darkness. You have been rumbled." I laughed, albeit a little manically.

"OK, assuming this one is true as the last 2 were spot on. HOLY SON OF A B****." He said, whilst trying to turn around and knock the 3rd guard out with the butt of his pistol. A struggle ensued in which the second guard won. "OK. We need to get you back home, do you know the way?" He said as he pulled over. "Yes. Thankfully we didn't get too far away and I should be able to find my way back." Unfortunately I didn't know my way back as we did drive out of the area which I knew.

"OK. Good bye then." He said. "Sorry about this." "No problem. You were just following orders." I replied. I said as I started walking. I didn't notice clouds moving over head until they were right on top of me. And boy they were big, dark clouds as far as the eye could see. I saw brilliant flash and explosive booms were heard. I knew this was a Thunder cloud and I needed to get under cover. I ran across the field and into the trees. There was another flash and lightning strikes about a meter from me, the magnetic field generated from the intense electricity must have knocked me out. I woke up and just lied in the field I was in.

* * *

"Hey! Ben." Shouted a voice. One of the ones I recognised. It was my friend Helios. "Hi Helios. Yesterday I only got taken by the police for no reason." I said. I could see him in my field of vision now. "And I found this gem… that looks to be exactly like the shiny stone from Pokémon." I speculated. Suddenly it started glowing. A thrumming power filled the air. "Uh. I think its best we run now." Helios said.

Right, easier said than done. I could hardly stand up, let alone run away. High amounts of energy was swirling around us. A rift in the time space continuum opened up, or at least that is what it looked like based on some (many, many) calculations. The gravitational pull shifted to the portal and started to pull us in. The world started to grow dim. I could hear the shouts from Helois as the same thing happened to him. Luckily (or not) I blacked out. Just before that I grabbed a glowing pink orb.

I woke up in a tunnel sort of thing. Moving along in a conveyer belt kind of way. I was next to Helios and he was awake as well. 'What the hell?' He mouthed to me. As we moved along I could start to see fine fracture lines along the edge. I thought these were there just for effect. We continued for another five minutes and I could see them getting more numerous and larger. I started to worry but pushed it aside.

As time passed us the cracks became very large. At this I started to worry, pulled into a rift in time space is OK as long as no cracks appear. If the tunnel collaspes then we could be distributed anywhere in time and in space (as in we could end up suffocating inside a brick wall). It rumbled. 'Uh oh!' I thought. Suddenly the tunnel smashed and a searing pain laced my spine and by the looks of it Helios's as well.

We blacked out.

* * *

Time: Unknown. Date: Unknown Place: Beach area. Species: Unknown

"Owww." *Groan.* 'What happened? Where am I? Who am I? All I remember is my name, Ben; and my friend Helios. Anyway I am sure Ben is my name… Not again. Drifting to sleep. Ni Night.' Was the last thing I thought before I blacked out.

* * *

Me: This chapter has been revised (again). Hope you enjoy. The next chapters may not make sense for a while because I haven't revised them and changed them like this one. Trying to get the word count up with this story, trying to continue writing this story, etc.

Ben: Shut up they don't want to hear your life story.

Me: I'm not telling them my life story.

Ben: Are.

Me: Are not.

Ben: Are.

Helios: Shut up.

Me: Thank's Helios -mysterious pie hits me in the face-. I hope that was gluten free or I'm going to kill you.

?: Fat chance.


	2. Thieves

Chapter 2: Thieves.

Ben: Hello and welcome to the second chapter in the story. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. I only own my own OC's.

Let the story continue.

?: I was still meant to say that.

Ben: SHHH. I haven't introduced you yet. Keep quiet.

* * *

Time: Evening Date: Unknown. Place: Outside the Guild. Objective: To become a guild member. POV: Unknown.

"Come on. I will probably do it. I just need to step onto the grill, onto the grill," I say whilst pacing. "I will do it. I will to steel my courage today. Probably." I say before stepping nervously on the grill.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected! Whose footprint? Whose footprint? The footprint is Treecko's! The footprint is Treecko's!" Said the unknown guard in monotone. **(Do you think he does this every day. He is the guard after all.****^ ^)**

"Aahhh!" I shouted whilst jumping off the wooden grate. -something wet goes down the grate- "That was way too shocking. I mean oh my arceaus. How do people get in there? -Phew.- I can't… I can't work up the courage to go in, after all. I kept telling myself this is the day. I thought holding my personal treasure would inspire me. I am so chicken. This is really discouraging." I said whilst running to the Beach. To watch the Krabbies blow bubbles over the sea at sunset.

* * *

"Mu-ha-ha-ha -cough cough-. Uh really need to get over this cold. Anyway, strong words for such a chicken, hey Murkrow." said a mysterious voice sinisterly but unfortunatly the effect fails from the coughing after the evil laugh.

"You do need to get better you know. It's not healthy do be ill all the time. Did you hear what chicken said?" said Murkrow in a menacing fashion.

"Sure did," Koffing replied. Whilst looking in the direction the Treeko went in.

"Hmm. He was prancing around with some form of treasure. I think. Do you think we should get it? Or is it just pointless." Murkrow said.

"Well I should think so. Unless you have a better way to spend our time." Koffing replied.

"Well I do... but it would mean being goody 2 shoes." Murkrow said. -Koffing throws up.-

"No thanks I would rather steal than do _that_." Koffing said after throwing up his breakfast.

* * *

Time: Evening. Date: Unknown. Place: Beach. POV: ?

"Ahh. What a beautiful sight. When the weather is really nice, the Krabby come out at sundown to blow bubbles. All those bubbles catching and setting off the sun's rays. It's amazing. Ah, it always makes me feel better coming here. Coming here cheers me up, it always raises my spirits. Although I seem to come here more often. That's not necessarily a bad thing." I said whilst relaxing. I looked over to my left. "Huh… What's happened?" I said in shock as I rushed over and checked the pulse of 2 strangers... Their pulses were fine. From the looks of it they were both friends. "Are you OK?... You're awake. I thought you were dead. Don't ever do that again. Do … Do you remember anything?" Asked the Treeko concerned.

"I was human. Definitely human. But..." One of them muttered, confusion laced across his face, as he sat up and looked around. He was sitting on soft, velvety sand. Waves lapping on the shore and Krabbies blowing bubbles. Without noticing me or Helios next to him.

"Anyway. Hi, I'm Tom. Good to meet you. Who are you anyway? I haven't seen you around before..." Stunned pause "WHAT did you say? You say you where HUMAN? You have got to be kidding me, 'cause you look like a perfectly normal Riolu to me." Tom said worried. _Did he hit his head. AMNESIA. He must be delusional. Humans don't exist anymore, do they?_

_"_Well I'm human as well. Or at least I should be. Anyway my name is Helios. I think I'm around 15. Nice to meet you. Also by the looks of it I'm a Zorua." He said putting out his hand. I shook it. He had a pitch black pelt with a white mane and white tips on his paws. Startling green eyes completed the picture.

"You're, '_hmm what should I say'_ a little strange. Are you trying to pull a trick on me?" I questioned suspicion brewing in my head.

"No. I'm not lying to you. I was human." He quickly said. "I'm not either." Helios said.

"You're telling the truth?" Tom said suspiciously. "O-Ok then. Your name? What's your name?" Tom insisted.

"M-My name is Ben. I am roughly... hm... 14 years old. I think." He stammered almost uncertain. He was a Riolu. Normal blue body with black pants, ears and around the eyes. He also had little white stubs on the back of his hands.

"So your name is Ben and yours is Helios. OK. Well at least you're not a bad Pokemon" _I just said what? Damn my runaway mouth_. "Sorry I doubted you. You see more, and more and more bad Pokemon have been turning up lately. Most of them are aggressive, lawless even careless of other Pokemon's feelings." Tom said in distress.

***Thud***

"Owww!" I shouted as I went flying into a rock whilst dropping my prized possession. "You OK." Ben said in shock.

"Oh sorry, I do beg your pardon *snicker*." A Koffing said in a mock apology. And then tripped up.

Helios snickered. "Your evil act was brilliant until you tripped up. Now your just sad." "What the hell did you do that for?!" I screamed.

"Mu-ha-ha-ha. You can't figure it out? We want to mess with you. Although you can't face up to us, can you?" Murkrow sneered.

"WH-what? No that's not true," Tom said whilst he started to look pale and started sweating. "Well he might not be able to but we can." Ben bravely said.

"Well you might but you have to catch us first. Oh by the way that's yours, isn't it?" Murkrow hurriedly said.

"No! That's…" Tom began.

"Sorry, kiddo. We'll take that!" He interrupted gleefully.

"Now lets skedaddle before chicken goes crying to mummy. I didn't expect that you would be such a big coward." Koffing taunted.

"Oy. Give it back! You must be so cowardly to do something like that" I seethed.

_"_Make us wimp. Bet you can't get us, loser." Shouted Murkrow

"See ya round chicken. Mu-ha-ha-ha -cough cough-." Koffing said.

"…" "Ohhh… Wh-What should I do? That's my personal treasure. It means the world to me. I-If I lose that… No! There is no time to waste! I have got to get it back. Ur, um, Can you help me?" I said nervously.

"Sure, lets get your item back." Ben replied confidently_._

"You will? Y-You will help me. Oh thank you! Quick lets go." I said impatient to start.

* * *

Time: Night. Date: Day one (From waking up). Place: Beach cave bottom floor. PoV: Ben.

_That was grueling but we finally go here. _I thought whilst looking around. There was a stony floor which I could cross with ease but Tom was struggling a bit. Helios also seemed to be fine crossing the floor. I am also quite suprised that we are able to adapt to our new bodies so fast, but then when you are fighting a lot then you have to adapt to survive I guess. There were sturdy stalagmites on the ceiling and there was a soft glow emanating from the Crystals on the walls.

"Uh… HEY!" Tom shouted.

"Well, well… If it isn't our old friend, big chicken." Koffing sneered.

"Urr! Give me back what you stole from me. That is MY personal treasure. It means EVERYTHING to me!" Screamed Tom in a rage.

"Treasure, you say? So the rock really is valuable, huh?" Speculated Murkrow. "It could be worth more than we had wished for, I'd say. We ought to try selling it. Who knows? It might get a good price. Gah-gah-gah. With all the more reason NOT to give it back." Sneered Koffing.

"Whaaaaaaaat?!" Screeched Tom. "Excuse me a moment. It is a _personal_ treasure so it could be worth nil on the black market. Who would want to buy a rock?" Helios tried to persuade.

"Trying to persuade us to give it back heh. If you want it back that badly… Come and get it. Mu-ha-ha-ha. Or are you too chicken." Murkrow said whilst grinning smugly.

"I'll give you a reason to wipe that smile off your face in a minute." I said under my breath, cracking my knuckles. "I second that motion." Helios said.

* * *

"Aura sphere." I shouted whilst a ball of blue energy started to form between my paws.

"Wow." Tom said awed. Our opponents were too shocked to say anything. (**Well it is a bit unusual for a riolu to know such a powerful move.)** Murkrow had his beak open wide and Koffing was bug eyed. Until I fired my energy ball at him. He tried to move out of the way but it was too late. It hit him square in the face and knocked him into the wall and knocked him out. Helios started laughing my head off but Murkrow crashed into him and sent him to the floor with it on top. He used dark pulse and threw Murkrow off then used quick attack to send him flying. Murkrow got back up again and rushed to Koffing taking out some form of seed. He got there when I realized what was about to happen. That was a reviver seed. "Stop Murkrow quickly. Tom tried to tackle Murkrow and got a face full of Peck. Helios tried to use quick attack but missed.

Murkrow got to Koffing and stuffed the seed inside his mouth. Koffing's eyes shot open. Tom by this time had recovered and tried to tackle them both. Koffing floated up and used smog on Tom, poisoning him. Then Murkrow used wing attack and sent him into the wall... knocking him out. Now this shit was serious. "Oy f*** face over here." Helios shouted as he used faint attack on Koffing. It successfully hit him and sent him into the wall again. KO'ing him. Unfortunately Koffings poison point came into effect and badly poisoned Helios. I could see the pain on his face, I tried to help him but Murkrow sent him flying with Gust and KO'ed him.

I don't know why but after seen both my friends bodies limp and brused on the floor something snapped. I wasn't just furious. He had made me mad. My fur turned a violent shade of red, the bumps on the back of my hands turned black and my sea blue eyes turned white. I ran at Murkrow and threw him into the wall. I charged up a Dark Aura sphere and then sent it at him. By this time he was probably knocked out but I didn't care. I was about to go over to him and beat the living s*** out of him when I saw that Tom had woke up. With a truly terrified face. He was terrified of me. Helios got up and limped on 3 legs over to me. "Ben the fight is over. Calm down, we're alright." I calmed down when he said that. I felt terrible afterwards because of the shock that I caused Tom. I went and picked up Toms relic fragment and walked over to Tom and said, "I am so sorry Tom. I didn't mean for my anger at these idiots to get the best of me. I hope you can forgive me." I stopped in front of him and gave him his relic fragment.

I turned to walk away when he said, "I forgive you." Whispered Tom. "Just try not to do that again." He added.

"I will try my best. Let us get out of here." I replied smiling slightly.

* * *

Time: Morning. Date: Day 2. Place: Beach cave. POV: Ben.

"Owowowowowo…" Koffing moaned.

"Ugh… We got beaten up." Murkrow whimpered. **(Duh what just happened.)**

"Blast it… How'd we get wiped out by wimps like them?" Questioned Koffing. **(Because they are better than you but you can't accept that.)**

"Don't know." Growled Murkrow.

"Gah-Gah. Don't think you are so awesome. Your victory was a fluke." Koffing said. **(You started it how was it a fluke. 3 vs 2 isn't exactly fair but still you started it.)**

"Yea remember that." Said Murkrow as they rushed off.

"Oh. It's my Heart's necklace. I actually did manage to get it back. It is only because you agreed to help me. Thank you, Ben and you Helios." Tom said happily.

* * *

Time: Midday. Date: Day 2. Place Beach. Objective: N/A POV: Ben

"Thank you. Seriously." Tom said sincerely.

_We only helped because we happened to be there. Well we would do it anyway but that's beside the point. This person is clearly grateful. And it's nice to be appreciated. _I thought. "That's OK. We would do it for anyone." I said whilst smiling.

"Here is what they stole. I call it my Heart necklace. It is my one treasure. One day I came upon the necklace. It was just lying on the floor. I thought it was just an ordinary necklace from town but if you look there you can see a heart formed inside the Crystal. See? That must be something special." Tom stated.

'It is true. This is defiantly not like anything I have seen before. But then I don't really look at woman's accessories.' I thought. "I second that." I said.

"I'm not sure if this has anything to do with the legends I have studied but it might. It could be a key to areas where precious treasure lies. But then again it could just be another necklace. But if there is a chance that this is connected to something special then I want to take that chance. It's why I want to join an exploration team. This necklace must belong to someone, someone special and I want to find out who. So you say you lost your memory. And you somehow turned into a Pokemon… I have a question. Do you have anywhere to stay after this? If not, can I ask a big favour? Would you be willing to form an exploration team with me? I'm pretty sure we all could figure out why the 2 of you lost your memory. S-So will you? Please?" Tom pleaded, albeit nervously.

_"_Well if it's alright with you Ben I would like to give it a go and as Tom said, We have no where else to go. Besides I like a challenge." I replied. "It's fine with me. I have to admit it sounds fun." Ben admitted.

"Yay. Thank you. Lets go and get signed up and I can take you to my place. Let's give it our best shot." Tom said joyously.

Narrator: And so Tom and Ben formed an exploration team. This turned out to be the very first step into many fantastic realms of adventure that awaited their arrival.

* * *

And that is the end of this chapter. If there is any ideas for OC's please PM me them. Thanks. In reviews please put CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I need reviews. They keep me happy. If I am happy then more chapters/updates get put up. Yay. This is the 3rd redo of this chapter. I have been progressing through and changing them as I go along. Correcting Grammar and Spelling. I hope you enjoy the story and this is Ben signing out for another chapter.

Tom and Ben: What about us what do we do?

Me: We will see about that in the future. Now get to Bed.

Tom and Ben: But we're not tired.

Me: NOW. BED. -gets pied in the face- HELIOS WAS THAT YOU.

?: No it wasn't.

Me: Then who was it.

?: Not telling you -puff of smoke goes up in the corner of the room-.

Me: See you next chapter -pulls out mini pie bombs-. Just after I take care of this.


	3. Exploration team

*Benmor, getting started on the third chapter.*

Welcome to the third chapter of my first fanfic.

Me: Hope it's OK. And if you have anything you would like to suggest please put it in a review (E.g. OC's, Improvements for the story, etc.)

Tom: Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own my own OC's. If you Don't like this don't read it.

Ben: On with the story.

* * *

Key:

_Italics_: Thoughts of main character.

Normal: Speach/Actions.

**Bold**: Sound effects

**Bold and underlined: **My thoughts.

* * *

Time: Evening (This will get more accurate) Date: Day 2. Place: The guild. Objective: To become an exploration team. POV: Ben (It is going to be Ben from now on. OK. Unless I say otherwise : ) )

"This… This is spectacular. It is Riachu's guild. To form an exploration team, you need to register your team here. Then you have to train until you become a first rate exploration team. Isn't there something just a little different/weird about this place? No… I have Ben with me this time. I-i have to be brave." Said Tom.

"Come on Tom you can do it." I cheered. _But if he can't that might be a problem._

"Pokémon detected. Pokémon detected. Whose footprint? Whose footprint? The footprint is Treecko's. The footprint is Treecko's. You may ENTER. Someone is with you. So get that stranger to stand up THERE." Ordered the disembodied voice.

"That's a little creepy. Ben. It said for you to stand up here." Tom

_There's a grate covering the hole… It's made so that no one can fall through… Still, it's really strange… It looks like it will tickle my feet or something. But that weird voice seems to come down from that hole. Light comes from above the hole. He looks at my FEET. What is that meant to do. _I thought. "What if I don't want to?" I questioned.

"Um... well..." Tom started.

"You will NOT get in that is what." The Pokemon in the hole said.

"Now stranger. Get on the GRATE." I stepped on the grate, bored. "Pokemon detected. Pokemon detected. Whose footprint? Whose footprint? The footprint is… The footprint is… Um…" It stammered. _Ha ha. You can't even tell what my footprint is after ordering me on the grate. LOL._ I thought.

"What's the matter?! Sentry? Sentry? What is wrong, sentry Diglett?" A massive voice boomed.

"Umm… Er… Umm… The footprint is… Maybe Riolu's. Maybe Riolu's." Said Diglett uncertainly

"What? MAYBE?" Boomed the voice.

"B-but… It's not a footprint that you normally see around here…" Said Diglett as an excuse.

"UGH! That's pretty bad! Checking the footprints of visiting Pokémon. That is you job, ISN'T it, Diglett, Hmmm." Said the voice.

"Yes yes, but… I don't know what I don't know." Diglett stated. _That's true._

"What? Really. They are arguing?" Tom scoffed.

"Yes they are arguing. They must not like each other. Or be very good at their job." I joked.

"I heard that." They shouted up at me.

"Sorry to make you WAIT. Well, it's TRUE that you don't see any Riolu in these parts… But you don't SEEM to be bad… OK, good enough. ENTER!" ***Crank* *Thud* **Said the voice.

"Holy slice of mama. I am so nervous. But I am glad we are finally allowed in. My heart's pounding, though… Let's go in." Tom said.

* * *

Time: 17:00 Date: Day 2. Place: Inside guild (ground floor).

"Oh cool. There is a hatch leading under ground. I wonder what we will find if we go down." Tom said.

Place: First floor.

"Wow. So this is Riachu's Guild. So many Pokémon. I wonder if they are all on exploration teams?" Tom asked. _Well duh. This is an exploration guild. Ding dong merry little high. Although some of these might be ordinary people. Unlikely though.  
_

"Oh sorry." An Eevee said apologetically after bumping into Tom. Causing them to fall over with the Eevee on top.

"Hi. Remember to watch where your going..." Tom said jokingly "May I ask, who are you?"

"Oh. My name is destiny and at the moment I am not in an exploration team. I am going solo. Hopefully you will see me around?" Destiny said hopefully. _Hint hint, nudge nudge. Wake up Tom. I think she likes you._

"Ok that's fine with me." _She looks really nice. _Tom thought, blushing slightly.

"Ok I have to go to work now. See you." Destiny said as she disappeared up the ladder.

* * *

"Excuse me. It was you two that just came in, right?" Said a humanoid fox pokemon, with midnight black fur that has strikes of red running through it and fathomless gold eyes.

"Yes. That is us. Why do you ask?" Tom said.

"I'm Zoruark but you can call me Zen! I am Guildmaster Riachu's right hand Pokémon. Now if your intentions do not involve anything about becoming an explortion team then. Please leave. 'Cause we don't really have time anymore for quizzical questionnaires. Either that or we have grown fed up of them." He instructed. _That's... better than I expected.  
_

"Oh come on. That is not why we are here. We want to form an exploration team. That is why we came. We want to be trained as an exploration team." Tom replied excited.

"Wh-what? Exploration team? It is rare to see a kid like this want to apprentice at the guild. Especially given how hard our training is. Surely the steady stream of Pokémon that run away from our rigorous training proves how true that is." Zen whispered under his breath. "Although most don't run away and become brilliant exploration teams. A lot better than other guilds we know of.

"Excuse me. Is the exploration team training that severe?" Tom questioned. **Obviously not quiet enough. LOL.**

"What? Well…no. No, no, no. It's not true in the slightest. Our training program for exploration teams is as easy as can be. Well, well, well. I wish you had told me up front that you wanted to be an exploration team." He giggled. **Did his attitude change?**"Now back on track we have to get you signed up."

"His attitude suddenly changed, didn't it?" Tom asked Ben. **That is what I said.**

_Yes it did Tom. _I thought sarcastically. "Yes. It did."

"Now follow me. Come on. It is really fun being an explorer. Over here. Quick as you like."Zen said enthusiastically.

* * *

Place: second floor.

"In case you didn't know this is the guilds second underground floor. This is mainly where the apprentices work. The team's registration is this way. Come along, now. We are at the Guildmasters chambers. On NO... NOOO account should you be disrespectful to our Guildmaster. Guildmaster, I Zen is coming in." Zen shouted.

* * *

Guildmaster's chamber.

"Wow this is huge. Oh, cool. Lots of tresure." I exlaimed.

"Guildmaster. I present to you two Pokemon who wish to join our guild as apprentices. Guildmaster… um… Guildmaster?" Zen said nervously.

"Hi, I'm Riachu but you can call me Thunder. I am the guilds guildmaster. Do you want to form an exploration team? Sure, let's go for it. First we really must register your team's name. So tell me your team's name?" Thunder rushed through. How fast can he talk. (**Spyro reference commin****g**** up)** Is he the Pokemon version of Volteer. 'This-is-absolutely-fantastic-amazing-stupendous.. .'

"Oh? Our team's name? We didn't think of that. So what do you think would be a good name for us, Ben?" Tom queried.

"Avengers? Team Avengers, would be a good name for us." I replied.

"All settled, then. I will register your team as Avengers. Registering. Registering. All registered. YOOM…TAH! Congrats'. From now on, you are an official exploration team. I present you with this in commemoration." Thunder celebrated.

*Riachu set down a Pokémon Exploration Team Kit.*

"A Pokémon Exploration Team Kit?" Tom queried. (**Duh. What did he just put down.)**

"Yes. It is what every exploration team needs. Quick, open it up." He said excitedly.

*Tom opened the Pokémon Exploration Team Kit. There was an Explorer Badge inside… with a Wonder Map… And a Treasure Bag.*

"Oh cool. There are all sorts of good stuff in here." Tom exclaimed.

"That is your Explorer Badge. It is your identification. The Wonder Map is a wonder of convenience. The Treasure Bag is to store your items in. It gets bigger as you get better. It is a cool bag…" Stated Thunder.

"Wow we get a Def. scarf and a Lime bow." Tom interrupted.

_It is rude to interrupt you know. Although I envy the excitement of youth. _Thought Thunder. "Right now you need to do your best to train." Thunder said instead.

"We will. Let us always do our best." Shouted Tom

* * *

Place: Ben and Toms quarters. Date: Day 2. Time: 19:00

"This will be your quarters. You will live here while you work for us. For now. Things will start getting busy for you tomorrow. So rise early and start living up to our code. Try not to stay up late. Try to get to sleep, early. That is all." Zen said kindly and walked away.

Time laps: 2 hours.

"… Oh, are you still awake, Ben? My heart has been racing all day today over every little thing. But I am glad I finally made myself come here. I thought Riachu would be scary, but he seems friendly (and a little mad). We are going to experience all sorts of things starting tomorrow, but I am not scared. In fact I am really excited and a little anxious about the adventures we will face. I am now a little sleepy… *Yawn*… Let us give it our all tomorrow. Good night." Tom yawned and snuggled into his bed.

"Good night" I said sleepily back. _Now that I am suddenly apprenticing at the guild. I do have to admit, it is pretty exciting to be in an exploration team. And it is fun to be friends with Tom. But first things first… Who am I? How did I turn into a Pokemon? How did I end up unconscious on that beach? But know I think about I am a little sleepy… I should focus on guild work right now. If I do that hopefully everything should become clear eventually. I will get to the bottom, eventually._

* * *

I am still open to new ideas for OC's, just PM me about them. Thanks to RIOLUGUY100 for suggesting an OC. Please R&R. If you have anything to review weather it be ideas for the story or mistakes I have made, do it constructively (E.g. constructive criticism/ideas). Hope you are OK. This is Benmor signing out. This is the second redo and my least favorite chapter because it sticks quit a bit to the original game. It will get better. Please keep reading.

Most often mentioned Character list:

Thunder: Riachu, guildmaster.

Zen: Zaruark, right hand "man"

Ben: Riolu, apprentic

Tom: Treeko, apprentic

Destiny: Eevee, apprentic


	4. NOTICE

Hi,

NOW I AM DOING REDOS OF CHAPTERS. NEW CHAPTERS WILL NOT BE POSTED FOR A WHILE. MAYBE. WHY AM I SHOUTING?

Sorry that I haven't been putting up any chapters lately. I have needed to improve my other chapters. I have also had school, homework, birthdays, etc. to attend to and no time in which to do writing. Also I am taking in new ideas for my story. If you want your character in my story (or your idea) then send me a PM with this sort of layout.

OC format example:

Name: Ben

Age: 14

Pokemon species: Riolu, Fighting type.

Gender: Male

Who are they with (E.g. are they going to be with team Avengers, or some other team): Team Avengers.

Shiny: Yes. (Say how they are shiny)

Other attributes (E.g. See what moves others have): When especially angry, sad, distressed, etc. Will turn into Dark Riolu.

Anything else that you think I have forgotten:

Personality: Protective of friends, loyal and will stay with his friend until the end. Is able to break up fights that are unnecessary.

Moves: Aura sphere, bone rush, force palm, thunder punch.

History: Was a Human. Turned into a Pokemon after coming into contact with strange object.

Remember this is just an example. OC's are still being taken in. Thank you for reading.


	5. Rescue mission

Chapter 5: Rescue mission

Me: Welcome to the 5th chapter of this story. I hope you like it.

Tom: Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. I only own my own OC's.

Ben: Let the story go on.

* * *

Key:

_Italics_: Thoughts of main character.

Normal: Speech/Actions.

**Bold**: Sound effects

**Bold and underlined: **My thoughts.

* * *

Time: 09:00 Date: Day 3. Place: Own Quarters.

Our 'Quarters' was basicly a earthen room with 2 straw beds. Though I couldn't really complain. It's sanitary. You get good showers and a good nights sleep.

"WAKE UP. NOW. Get up sleepy heads. Come on UP." Shouted an extremely annoying voice.

"I don't want to get up. Go away. I am tired." I shouted back.

"No. Get UP NOW. We will be late. Hurry up." It shouted back.

"I am only getting up if you shut up." I shouted. **(He is a poet and he didn't know it. Lol :)**

"Alright, alright. I'm going. Just get up soon. You don't want to be late. ***Shiver*** By the way my name is Exploud." Exploud said.

"Sure getting up. Come on Tom. We need to get up." I said whilst jumping up.

"But I don't want to. Too tired... OK, Getting up. Don't want to be late for our first day do we." Said Tom with sudden enthusiasm.

"No we don't, lets go." I said whilst going to the door.

"Wait for me." Tom called.

* * *

"Sorry we are late Zen." I apologized.

"No worries. We were just about to start. Just try to get up earlier." Zen said.

"Yea, if our personalized alarm clock doesn't wake us up first." I muttered.

"Right. Guildmaster the everyone in the guild is at attendance." He shouted.

***Boom***

"What the Hell." Everyone shouted.

"Hi. Hello. Everyone is in attendance. Good. No I am not hyper. No-No-No-No-No. On with the guilds morning chant." Said Thunder obviously hyper. (**It's Volteer. NOOOO.**)

"Guild master, Thunder. CALM DOWN!" Shouted Zen

"Alright, alright. Everyone 1, 2, 3. Go." Said Thunder bored.

"1, Run away and pay."

"2, Don't shirk work." (**I can understand these 2.)**

"3, Smiles go for miles." The guild chanted. (**No they don't. Never worked for me. ^-^  
**

"Now lets go." Shouted Thunder whilst releasing sparks.

"Tom, Ben. Come over here." Zen said. "I will show you were to go. They I will need to leave you with Bidoof (Sorry if I spelled the name wrong. If you know the correction put it in a review.)

"Sure Zen." We said. "You first." We allowed him up the ladder first.

* * *

"Ok here are the 2 boards. The left one is for Beating bad-guys but. The right one is for other missions, E.g. the damsel in distress mission or get this item." Zen told us. "The first mission I will give you is... This one."

"Ok. We have to go rescue a Whimsicott named Semillas. From Beach cave BF3" I read out.

"Sure. Why not. We might make an new friend." Smiled Tom.

"OK. Lets go." I said.

* * *

"Wonder where she is?" Tom wondered as we wondered BF3.

"Wonder where who is?" Asked a female voice behind us.

"Well we got a rescue mission, from a Whimsicott." I said

"Yea." said the voice.

"And her name was Semillas." I said, felling the auras around me. Tom was sort of restraining himself. And the one behind me was bouncing up and down like a pogo stick.

"Yes." said the voice getting exited.

"She was described as not shiny. 15 years old. Lost in Beach cave, BF3 (Basement floor 3). And can grow any berry." I finished.

"That's me... Have you come to rescue me." She said as I turned around.

"Yes. My name is Ben and the Treeko next to me is Tom. Would you like to hold on, to my arm? So I can teleport us out." I offered.

"Oh... OK." Semillas said nervously, blushing.

"Tom. I am going to teleport us out. OK." I said.

"OK. Lets get out of here." Tom said as I held up our explorer badge.

* * *

We teleported right in front of Zen's face. He fell over and I had to stifle a laugh. "Hello Zen. Were back with Semillas." I said whilst Zen got up.

"I can see that. You popped up in my face." He said indignantly. "I should have known not to stand in the tele area. Tele means teleportation. It is where your badges should teleport you. But lately as with everything else some of them have gone crazy and have sent people to far away places. That is why we have decided that the ban on teams of over 4 is lifted and you can have up to 8 people in you team. But no more. Besides, the more the merrier. That's what we say." Zen said cheerfully.

"Oh. Ben, Tom could I join your exploration Team, if there is a space. Because I need to find my friend, a Chikorita name Xylan because he and I got separated during a storm and I am worried about him." Said Semillas.

"No need to worry. We will find him. It's not like he is on the other side of the region. And I bet he is trying to find you to." I said.

"Thanks for cheering me up. We can find him. I am sure of it." Semillas replied confidently.

"Sure but we will need to get some rest. I am sure we will have a busy day tomorrow. Let us go to bed and rest, so that we can be bright eyed an bushy tailed (if you have a tail that is) in the morning." Tom said.

"That's the spirit. Keep on like this and I am sure you will be an exploration team with a gold or better exploration badge in no time." Zen appraised.

"OK. Good night." I said. "Oh wait. Where is Semillas going to sleep." I asked.

"With you if that's OK with Semillas." Zen said.

"Th-thats OK with me." She said blushing.

"That settles it. Now bed time." Said Zen. Father like.

"Yes dad." I said sarcastically whilst walking to my room.

* * *

"Night everyone." We chorused.

* * *

Time: 00:00 Date: Day 4 (they will catch up with the date, eventually.) POV: Semilla.

_I can't believe it. I am in a rescue Team. I will be able too look for my brother now. I hope he is alright. Note to self: Ask what the Teams name is. Do not want to get embarrassed by not knowing my own teams name. That would be silly. I really want to get to sleep. I am so tired but I am so exited at the same time. I am really glad that Tom and Ben allowed me to join them. I am sure that we will have lots of fun. Nigh _***Yawn*** _Night. _I thought as I went to sleep.

* * *

Well how did that go. Was it good? Could it be better? Leave the comments in the Reviews and PM's. OC's are still submittable. I am, so far, submitting chapters a lot faster than I thought I would and I hope that will continue so that my fans (if I have any) will not have to wait as long. Thanks to FinalPower for 2 OC's. First come first served. Hope you are well. This is Benmor signing out for another chapter.

Main characters list:

Zen: Zaruark, right hand "man"

Ben: Riolu, apprentice

Tom: Treeko, apprentice

Destiny: Eevee, apprentice

Semillas: Whimsicott, apprentice.

Xylan: Chikorita, lost explorer (unofficial).


	6. Beating up bad guys

Chapter 6: Beating up bad guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. I only own my own OC's.

If you don't like it then don't read it.

Let the story go on.

* * *

Key:

_Italics_: Thoughts of main character.

Normal: Speech/Actions.

**Bold**: Sound effects

**Bold and underlined: **My thoughts.

* * *

Time: 09:00 Date: Day 4 Place: Own quarters. POV: Ben

"WAKE UP. NOW. Get up sleepy heads. Come on UP." Shouted an extremely annoying voice again.

"I don't want to get up. Go away. I am tired." I shouted back.

"No. Get UP NOW. We will be late. Hurry up." Exploud shouted back.

"Don't worry. I will wake him up." Semillas said.

"Thank you ma-am. You will need to do it quickly." Exploud said softly.

"I will don't worry." Semillas said back whilst he left.

"Good night." I said.

"Oh no you don't. Tickle fight." She said as she started tickling me with her vines.

"Get off. Get off. I'm up." I said whilst laughing uncontrollably.

"Now for Tom." She said quietly.

"Tickle fight." She shouted again whilst Tom started writhing on the floor trying to get the vines off.

"OK. I'm up as well." Tom shouted.

"OK, Now that we are all up. Lets go and assemble." Semillas ordered.

"Yes ma-am." I said in mock military fashion.

"No need for that silly." She said giggling.

* * *

"Right. Guildmaster the everyone in the guild is at attendance." He shouted.

***Boom***

"WTH." Everyone shouted.

"Hi. Hello. Everyone is in attendance. Good. No I am not hyper. No No No No No. On with the guilds morning chant." Said Thunder obviously hyper again.

"Guild master, Thunder CALM DOWN." Shouted Zen. "Don't worry. He is always like this in the morning... Thunder calm down." He shouted. "I have an announcement: the guild has raised enough money to buy land for you. You will get land according to your rank and the amount of members in your team. At the end of the day come to me and I will show you where you are to go and set you tele area.

"Alright, alright. Everyone 1, 2, 3. Go." Said Thunder in monotone.

"1, Run away and pay."

"2, Don't shirk work."

"3, Smiles go for miles." The guild chanted again.

"OK let's go to work." Shouted Thunder.

"Yea." Shouted the rest of the guild and went to do their various jobs.

"OK. Today I will put you with Bidoof and he will show you round then give you an easy job from the beat up board.

* * *

Whilst we were walking around having our tour. 2 brothers bought an apple and got an apple free. They bumped into a Hypno and he helped them. Then I accidentally bumped into him. The look on his face was pure rage when I looked again it was gone. I thought I had imagined it. But then I fell over and blacked out and had a really weird dream. It was set in what looked like the top of a mountain. There was a little hole behind the Cyndaquil. And in front there was a Hypno. The floor had a lot of stones on it and the sides of the mountain made escape virtually imposable if you couldn't fly.

* * *

"N-No. I don't want to go in there. Let me go." Said a little Cyndaquil, it was one of the brothers from before.

"You will go in there now. Or you will never see your brother again." Snarled the Hypno.

"No. I don't want to. What makes you think that I have to go in there anyway." Said the Cyndaquil. Bravely but a little foolishly.

"There are a lot worse things I can do to you. Just wait and see." The Hypno, who looked like the one I saw before, said threateningly.

* * *

I then woke up from my nap in a state of panic. And flipped myself up of the ground and onto my feet. Astonishing everyone. "I have got to get to the beat up board. Now." I said whilst breaking into a sprint with Tom and the Bidoof running behind me.

I got to the board in under 5 mins and looked at what was up their. Nothing not one thing about a Hypno. I sighed defeated. Suddenly I heard...

"Stand back. Stand back. The board is being updated. The board is being updated." I managed to get out the way but Tom who had just come to a stop next to me got hit and sent flying... straight into the mess hall.

Quite a few of the other Teams were laughing. Even I had to smirk at that. And again that voice. "Stand back. Stand back. The board has finished being updated. The board has finished being updated." The Board turned round again, and hit Tom a second time, as he was right in front of me. He was hit. I had to chuckle at this because it looked exactly as it happened before. He even got hit into the mess hall. I looked again at the board and to my shock. There was a poster of the Hypno and a reward for getting him in. A big reward.

"Ow ow ow ow ow." Tom moaned. "What happened?" He asked.

"You got hit on the head, twice. I found us a job. And my dream is coming true. Does that answer your question?" I replied.

"Yes a little but you have left me with more questions now." He complained as Bidoof tuned up.

"Bidoof how do you 'Take' a job?" I asked.

"Just take it off the board." He answered. "Why?"

"Because I have found the perfect job for us." I said cheerfully. "By Bidoof. Come on Tom."

* * *

The inhabitants were very happy with us coming through but didn't hinder us. We were one floor from our destination but a problem occurred. There wasn't just one bad-guy for us to face. Apparently another decided to challenge us. This had also been on the board but at the time I had taken no notice of it. We were facing a Magikarp. I read that he knew other moves apart from splash and to be careful.

Tom went straight into battle using absorb. Whilst it was effective, It didn't KO the Magikarp which shocked Tom. I noticed at the last second that a Ice beam was aimed at Tom and leapt in its path. I got hit full on with it and was sent into the wall. I just managed to get up with the Magikarp shocked that I was still able to stand... and charge an attack at it. "Aura sphere." I grunted. I shot my Aura sphere at it and Tom had an idea. He used absorb on my Aura sphere so it was Absorption sphere.

It hit the Magikarp and KO'ed it. We continued up the stairs to hear...

"N-No. I don't want to go in there. Let me go." Said a little Cyndaquil, it was one of the brothers from before.

"You will go in there now. Or you will never see your brother again." Snarled the Hypno.

"No. I don't want to. What makes you think that I have to go in there anyway." Said the Cyndaquil. Bravely but a little foolishly.

"There are a lot worse things I can do to you. Just wait and see." The Hypno from before, said threateningly.

"Like what. What are you going to do to that Cyndaquil?" Tom asked.

The Hypno whirled around and snarled. "Mind your own business wimps... Oh exploration team are we. Let's give you something to report." He said grinning. "Your just beginners aren't you." He saw Tom cringe. "Yes you are. Bring it newbies." He said a bit too confidently.

"Alright." I started channeling energy into my fist and keeping it there. It felt weird. I ran towards Hypno and sent my other fist to his face. He blocked that but I was feinting. I punched him with my other fist which felt numb and electrocuted. I saw a flash of yellow as my fist connected with his face and then an explosion with me left standing in the middle, unharmed. I saw Tom attacking Hypno and then he ran at him whilst drawing something.

POV: Tom

I wanted to get up close and fight but I didn't really have any moves that would be very powerful. I saw the explosion and saw Hypno flying towards me. I dodged and pulled out a sword. I didn't really focus on what I was doing I just attacked. He put up his hand to try and stop me and I swung the flat of the sword into his wrist and it cracked. I then knocked him on the head and he fainted. Me and Ben went over to the Cyndaquil.

PoV: Ben

"Your safe now." I said.

"Thank you mister. You saved me." He cried and ran into my arms.

"Don't worry. My name is Ben and this is Tom. We are an exploration team and we go around helping others. Now lets get you back to your brother." I said whilst getting our exploration badge and holding it up in the air.

* * *

We teleported right into the middle of the Town and gave everyone a shock. I looked at our badge, it was changing colour. It was going from a plain white to a bronze colour. A Quilava came up to us and took the Cyndaquil into his arms.

"Is there anything that we can do to repay you?" He asked.

We looked at each other. "No, your smiles are enough. You have gone though enough ordeal already." I replied.

"Brother. I have wanted to become an explorer. Please can I join them, please." The little Cyndaquil said with puppy eyes.

"Well. It will be dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt. And won't it take up the last space in your team? The limit is 4 isn't it?" He asked

"The limit now has been increased to 8 and we are planning to get land to build a house for our team so that we can have more members, A and B so we have space for all of our team. So if he really wants to join he can but we are only taking him, at first, to smaller missions. Then as he gets better he can join us on bigger missions. Also if he has any special skills then we can use them to there full capacity. Like Engineering and architecture, or growing berries." I informed.

"Alright you can go. But be careful." He told the Cyndaquil who had a big grin all over his face.

"YAY. By the way my name is Fierian and this is my brother Flame." He said.

"Welcome aboard Fierian." Tom said as officer Alkazam and his 2 Abra approached us with the 2 criminals we knocked out.

"Well done boys. You successfully took out 2 criminals saved this young-in and this is your first mission. I would say you have had more experience with this than most if I didn't know better. Oh and one of these criminals has an A rating so you must be extremely good or extremely lucky. Anyway I hope to work with you in the future." He said. "Here is the bounty on their heads." He said whilst giving us 40,000 poke, a reviver seed, a ginseng and 2 large apples.

"Wow. Thank you. Good luck catching bad-guys officer." Tom said.

As we walked to the guild Zen approached us. "I see you got your reward's for doing you job. Now I have 2 things to tell you. 1 is that you get first dibs on where you want your base situated and 2 is that by the guilds rule you have to give us 10% of what you get but since it is your first time you can keep it. Now where would you like your base. Grassy plains, volcano islands, rough seas." He asked.

"I think it would be best for us to have the grassy plains. Don't you." I said.

"I second that idea." Tom said.

"Yes I think it is a good ideas as well." Fierian said.

"And me." Said Semillas over head.

"Well if that is decided then can I see your badge, please." I gave him our bronze badge. "What already. You have only done 1 mission." Said Zen astounded.

"Well me and Tom did 3 missions actually. We beat up a E and an A level bad guy. And we saved Fierian here." Tom said.

"And I did a couple of missions as well. Most of them were saving others. And I have a little one on my back" Semillas said as everyone looked on here back and saw a little disheveled Piplup climb off and say "Hello..." and her jaw dropped, "Brother is that you?" She said with tears in here eyes.

"Wave is that you?" Flame asked.

"Yes. Yes it is. Brother." She shouted as she ran into his arms. "Where is Mamma and Papa?" She asked.

"Mother is at home, she is a little poorly but she will be OK. Dad is at home looking after Mum." He said happily.

"Hello, sister. My name is Fierian." Said Fierian beside me.

"Hi Fierian." She said. Wave then turned her adorable eyes to me and I knew what was coming. "Please can I join your Exploration Team?" Everyone else face palmed apart from me and Semillas who didn't know what they were face palming about.

"You may if you really want to." I said.

"Yay. Thank you." She said with exactly the same big grin as here brother.

"OK then. You get. 5 + 2 - 5 x 23 divided by 4 multiplied by 6 and you get 3km squared of Grassy plain. Here is the place. You will need to use your own funds to build structures until you can move in you will need to stay at the guild." Zen stated. "It is probably best if you go to sleep now. You don't want to be tired tomorrow." Zen said.

"Yes sir." We all said as we walked to our room.

"Goodnight everyone." Fierian said.

"Goodnight." We said back as we drifted to sleep.

* * *

How was that. Fierian and wave have joined our hero's. They have already got a bronze badge. What happens next? Only I know. Leave your comments and OC's in the PM's and reviews. Spring started 2 days ago and I am happy. Production of chapters is coming out faster than expected. Hope you are well. This is Benmor signing out.

Main characters list:

Zen: Zaruark, right hand "man"

Ben: Riolu, apprentice

Tom: Treeko, apprentice

Destiny: Eevee, apprentice

Semillas: Whimsicott, apprentice.

Fierian: Cyndaquil, apprentice.

Wave: Piplup, apprentice.

Xylan: Chikorita, lost explorer (unofficial).


	7. Side quest

Here is a little story from me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Let this short story begin.

* * *

POV: Semillas

It was dark and damp where I was. It was hard to see but I knew that I was helping my Team. As I went deeper I heard crying.

A pleading voice was saying "Please someone, please get me out of here." I didn't make a sound as I quickly made my way to the voice. The tunnel opened up into a large cavern. There was a bunch of Chrystel's providing dim lighting. There was a small hunched up figure and a Haunter in the center. It seamed the small figure was asleep. I floated over to them. I soon saw the that the Haunter was using dream eater on the poor Pokemon. The said Pokemon was a Piplup. It looked to be in agony and the haunter looked like he was enjoying the little Pokemon's torment. I had to put a stop to this. I charged up an Energy ball and started to control the air around me to form a hurricane. I did it silently and that wasn't easy. I threw my Energy ball into the hurricane and it started to get faster and faster and faster until when it was at the center it had enough power to blow a hole through one of the cave walls. I aimed and fired. I high pitched whining came from the ball as it zoomed towards the Haunter and it had enough time to turn around before it was hit smack bang in the face with a high velocity Energy ball. Followed by Hurricane. It went straight into the wall and fainted. The little Piplup woke up in a cold sweat and curled up into a ball at the sight of me.

"Don't worry child. Everything will be alright now I am here. I am part of an exploration team. We help people in their time of need." I said comfortingly.

The Piplup stat up and said, "My Mummy and Daddy was abducted by a group of Gengy and a the Haunty you beat up was giving me nightmares and sending me to sleep. Can you help me find Mummy and Daddy?" the little one asked imploringly.

"Sure I will. What species are they?" I asked curious.

"My Mommy is a Typhosion and my Daddy is a Empoleon, I have a big brother called Flame and he is a Quilava." She said innocently.

"OK. I am sure to get you to your Mum and Dad. But first we need to get out of here. Stand back." I did what I did for the Haunter except I also used tailwind on the ball to give it extra speed. It would need it. It went straight through the roof. Through several meters of rock and exploaded revealing light.

"Wow. Uh... How are we going to get up?" She asked.

"Hop on my back and I will show you." I said and she hopped on my back and soon we were floating through the hole and out into a forest. Through the trees and into open air. We traveled over green field's with herds of Tauros. Drifted through flocks of Pidgeot. Glided over creeks and hills. Towards the guild. It took a couple of hours but we finally made it. I set down next to my team.

* * *

This is a bonus chapter. How is it? Is it good? Put it in the Reviews. Also OC's are still being taken in. So if you want your OC in my story then fill out the form on the NOTICE chapter and send it to me.


	8. Building a house

Chapter 8: Building a house.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. I only own my own OC's.

If you don't like it then don't read it.

Let the story go on.

* * *

Key:

_Italics_: Thoughts of main character.

Normal: Speech/Actions.

**Bold**: Sound effects

**Bold and underlined: **My thoughts.

* * *

Time: 09:00 Date: Day 5 Place: Own quarters. POV: Ben

"WAKE UP. NOW. Get up sleepy heads. Come on UP." Shouted an extremely annoying voice again.

"I don't want to get up. Go away. I am tired." I shouted back.

"No. Get UP NOW. We will be late. Hurry up." Exploud shouted back.

"Don't worry the girls will get the boys up." Wave said.

"I'm up." Said Fierian suddenly whilst he was bolt upright.

"I'm up. Don't tickle me again." Tom said whilst bolting out the door.

All heads turned to me. "I'm too tired. Give me 5 mins. Please. I took a direct hit from Ice beam and then carried on. Give me a break." I said exasperatedly.

"Humm. Let me think about this. No." Semillas said playfully. "Tickle him." The two females set upon me with their magical 'waking up' power. Tickling to be more precise.

"Alright. Alright. I'm up." I said annoyed. "Lets go to assembly."

"Welcome everyone. Before I get the guild-master I need to make another announcement. You will have the next 2 weeks off the build your houses. Then you will need to do it in your own time off. Understood. Good. Now I have various teleports set up for different teams. Just hold you badge up with both hands to go to your base. 1 hand to teleport here. Now I have the astonishingly difficult task of calling the guild master." Zen said with a grimace. "Guild master the guild is a full attendance." He shouted.

"Good morning all. Go build your bases and have fun. Dismissed." Thunder said.

"That was weird." Tom whispered, earning giggles from us.

"Everyone hold on." I said as everyone grabbed onto me and I lifted our badge up with 2 hands.

* * *

We were in a green grassy field. No-one apart from us in sight. "Lets get to work. I will go and get materials. Fierian you can start designing a plan for our base. People who can cook can be the chefs at the moment. Everyone else will help me with the house." I said. This was how we worked for the next 2 weeks. We got the main room, lounge, kitchen, and 3 of the bedrooms done. But we now had to go back. I personally wanted to stay but I couldn't really argue with the guilds rules.

* * *

When we got back to the guild we found the boards were overflowing with jobs. We were the first ones there so we got our pick of jobs. We split into 2 teams: Me and Tom. Semillas, Wave and Fierian. Me and Tom took some of the harder jobs and set out to expand our Map. The other group were taking jobs in weaker dungeons so that Wave and Fierian could get better. We split up and went our various ways. Me and Tom went to Deserted Desert, Well volcano and Lush plains. We came back with the rest of our team already back and collected the rewards.

* * *

For the rest of the day we met the rest of the exploration teams, trying to make friends. There was: Team magma, Team spark, Team vine, Team night. To name a few. We also heard reports of a mysterious figure at Clover woods. It was described as a shiny Chikorita. Ruthless when attacked. Not classified as a criminal or a threat... yet. It was moving in this direction and it was said it would reach here by Saturday.

We just continued with our daily business. Going on jobs and building our house. Every Wednesday we were told we would be able to build our houses. We could now live in ours. Fierians room had deep red walls and a warm floor with a charcoal bed and a hot tub. Wave had a room with blue walls a pool and gelly (sort of) bed. Semillas had a room with clouds on the walls, fans in the floor so she could sleep in the air and so all of us could experience a form of flying. I had a room with earthen walls, gym stuff all over my room and a simple bed with thick fluffy cushions. Tom had a green walled room with trees and a bed of leaves. We also had a plain white guest room with the same bed I had.

* * *

We heard about the Chikorita before we saw the Chikorita. You know what I mean. There was an explosion at the back of the house. Thankfully we installed a back door in case of emergency's. Like this one. We ran out and found the Chikorita battling Team magma, and surprisingly winning. "Team Avengers. Help us." They shouted. I saw that the Chikorita was on the defensive rather than the offensive. He was a Golden colour, his leaf was bronze and his eyes silver. He looked like a walking statue. Wait, where did that come from. "Everyone stop." I shouted. Everyone stopped.

"Can't you see Team magma. This Chikorita is on the defensive not offensive. And why the Hell were you attacking it." I asked.

"Well we were told it's a threat. So when we heard it was in your area we decided to help you. Is that bad?" Their leader asked.

"No it's not bad but is he on the beat up board? Did he attack you first? Did you even ask his name?" I said starting to grow angrier.

"Umm. No." They said.

"Well before you meet someone that is not a bad guy then ask their NAME. You are in a sense beating up an innocent based on incomplete information. Because, I am speculating here, Semillas' friend is over there, Xylan." I announced. Semillas looking at me wide eyed.

"How did you know that?" She asked.

"I would like to know that as well." Xylan said.

"Well when Semillas joined she said she was looking for her friend who was a Chikorita and whose name was Xylan. Then when we were told there was a shiny Chikorita in Cover woods Semillas eyes lit up. Then that Chikorita turned up here and Semillas nearly went over to you in the middle of a battle. Put 2 and 2 together. Oh yea and he was thrashing you and you have the type advantage." I said bored.

"Oh well when you put it that way... Well just leave." They said.

"Au revoir. Adios. Totsiens. Lamtumirë. Afscheid. Addio." I said cheerily.

"What on earth did you say." Said Xylan.

"I said Goodbye in 6 languages." I said proudly.

"What would those be?" He asked.

"Spanish, Italian, Dutch, Albanian, Afrikaans, french. In no particular order."

"None of those we have on this region or any other, and I am really widely traveled. Therefor I can conclude that you are not from this world." He said.

"Well. Well. Well. Well. Well..." I started.

"Enough with the wells." He said.

"Okay. Your right. I'm not from this world. And at a guess you have met someone from this world who isn't from here either." I said.

"Your right. I have. She is traveling with me right now. It's OK to come out now." He shouted. Just afterwards a blue blur ran across the field and stopped next to Xylan.

"Hi." Said a really energetic voice.

"Hi." I said back. "I will make the introductions. This is Tom, Semillas, Fierian, wave and I am Ben." I introduced.

"I'm Shela, an Oshawatt." Shela said. "Me and Xylan were hoping to create an exploration Team together."

"Go for it. If you want to form an exploration team don't let anyone stand in your way. I have also heard that you get a space of land to build your base upon also you are allowed to share a base with another Team if you like." I informed.

"Could we share a base with you if we become a team?" Xylan asked.

"Sure." We all said.

"Thank you. Do you know a way to get to the guild?" Shela said.

"Sure. Hold my hand." I said. As I lifted the other hand with our badge in it.

* * *

Next day.

We got an assignment to go to Waterfall cave. No one actually knew if their was a cave behind the waterfall. We were going to find out. Unfortunately we were not allowed to bring anyone else with us. That was a bumber. We set off and reached the waterfall. I went straight up to it and got blown off my feat and landed on the floor behind Tom. I got up and said, "I'm alright. Don't worry." Tom ran up and went straight through. Why didn't I think of that? Anyway, as we went deeper into the cave we had to battle the residents. Stupid residents all over the place. Why can't they leave explorers alone? We finally reached the end and found the place littered with Chrystel's. Their was a massive one in the middle of the room. We couldn't move it by pulling. I had an idea. Those generally aren't good. I pushed the Big momma Chrystel. The room vibrated. Tom vibrated beside me like one of those cartoon figures. It was hilarious... Until I saw the wave. "Wave." Tom shouted. I mead Captain obvious. I don't think anyone could miss a giant wave coming towards them. We got blasted out and knocked out. When we woke up we were in a pool of warm water. It was so relaxing. The other Pokemon stared at us like we had fallen from the sky.

"You fell from the sky." One of them said. Well that proved that theory right.

"You 2. How did you get hear?" Asked a soft ancient voice.

I'll show you where we came from." I said as I unfolded our Map. I pointed to waterfall cave.

"Wow." I heard him mutter. "You are here. And I am Torkoal." He said as he pointed to a little pond that was a way away from the cave.

"We were blasted quiet a way away. Weren't we?" Tom asked.

"Yes. Yes you were. Now if you ever need to relax after a hard days work just come back here." The wizened Pokemon said.

"Thank you for the offer. I am sure we will come back. We need to go now because the rest of our team is probably worrying about us." Tom said.

* * *

Sorry about this chapter it is not my best piece of work. It is a filler and I just makes the story make sense. The next chapter should be out in between a week to 2 weeks. How is the story so far? If you want an OC in my story PM me it. Mistakes put them in the reviews. That is all I have to say for this chapter. Peace out.

Main characters list:

Zen: Zaruark, right hand "man"

Ben: Riolu, apprentice

Tom: Treeko, apprentice

Destiny: Eevee, apprentice

Semillas: Whimsicott, apprentice.

Fierian: Cyndaquil, apprentice.

Wave: Piplup, apprentice.

Xylan: Chikorita, apprentice.

Shela: Oshawott, apprentice.


	9. 2 quests 2 objectives 1 mission

Chapter 8: Building a house.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. I only own my own OC's.

If you don't like it then don't read it.

Let the story go on.

* * *

Key:

_Italics_: Thoughts of main character.

Normal: Speech/Actions.

**Bold**: Sound effects

**Bold and underlined: **My thoughts.

* * *

Time: 09:00 Date: Day 5 Place: Bens Bedroom.

"Yawn. Rise and shine." Semillas shouted as she walked into my room.

"Oh great. Instead of the verbal alarm clock we have got the tickle alarm clock." I muttered.

"I didn't catch that." Semillas said sweetly. I pretended to snore.

"You do realize that is making it worse don't you." Semillas smiled.

I continued to snore.

"Oh look some poor person is being beat up over there." Semillas said in mock shock. **(It rhymes. :**** )**

I shot up like a bullet. "Over where?" I asked.

Semillas started laughing so hard she fell over and thumped the floor. "You fell for it. You fell for it. That was sooo priceless." She laughed.

I realized what had happened, and gave here a scowl. To which she laughed louder. "Not funny." I grumbled.

"Sorry I didn't hear that." She said with tears of laughter streaking her cheeks.

"Lets go." I said getting out our badge. Everyone grabbed on.

* * *

"Hello Team Avengers. In 2 days we will be going on a expedition to Misty mountain. Those who wish to come may come. Those who don't can stay at their base and relax. Up to you who comes." Zen informed us as we teleported in.

"Sure. At then end of today why don't we discuss it." Tom suggested.

"Great idea Tom." I said.

"OK lets go and see what jobs we have now." Tom said whilst we walked towards the boards.

"OK. Who wants what mission." Semillas said.

"Me and Wave would like to rescue this Charmander." Fierian suggested. "It is an E and the reward is Unknown..." He said with a frown. "What does that mean?" He questioned.

"Well I know for one thing that you have stumbled uppon something quite rare their. It is from a Shiny Charmander and the unknown reward means that he/she could give you an egg, or could join you, or something." An Eevee said behind us. We jumped from the sudden voice.

"Hi." Tom blushed.

"Someone in love." I whispered in his ear. He turned round and gave me a glare but did not reply.

"So what do you 2 want to do?" Semillas asked.

I picked up one at random. It was of beating an C grade Bad guy. It was a Cryogonal. I started to feel dizzy. _When had I experienced this again? _I asked myself. I then had another vision. I saw myself, holographically, come out of my body and I started moving. Out of the guild and to the tele point. I then went to our destination for the mission which was Frosty forest. The same place as our 2 youngest were going. I was moving up the stairs. To floor 9. That was the floor our youngest were going to to. I saw a Charmander prisoner inside ice with the Cryogonal standing guard. Wait that is the bad guy we were meant to defeat. Suddenly a dark portal appeared and out came a shadowy figure. With a shock I recognized the figure. It was Darkria. "He will be here soon. When he is here. Kill him." Said the menacing voice. "If others come with him. Leave no one left behind. Including the prisoner." Then it went back into the portal and disappeared.

I jolted upright and back flipped up. Hitting no-one. "We need to go on that mission. Now. You 2 come with us. Our missions end in the same place. At the same time. Don't ask." I rushed. Whilst walking out of the guild with 3 astonished team members walking after me.

* * *

We got to the floor and Wave asked, "Where now?"

"We go left through there and take the second right. Go straight ahead and we should see a room with icicles everywhere." I replied. As we walked to our destination.

When we walked in we saw a Charmander literally frozen INSIDE an ice block. With the bad guy standing beside it. "Oh no you di'n't." I said whilst waving my hand.

"Oh yes I did." He said with an evil grin. "Whatcha gonna do about that? Nothing that's what." He burst out laughing.

"You didn't just say that. I will take it from my friends but not from a pawn like you. Your boss Darkria put you up for this. Didn't he?" I asked furious.

"How did you know that? No please forgive me." He said to thin air, or so we thought.

"So you found out. Well done. Now know that you will not survive this and your world will fall to it's most precious legends. Time and space. Which you can do nothing about. Nothing, you hear me. It would be easier for you to give in and let this happen." An evil voice sneered.

"We didn't get here by giving up. We didn't band together by giving up. We do not give up. We are united and that is how we will stay. Oh and Darkria I have done my homework and I know that you weren't always like this. You were destined to be the Pokemon of sweet dreams and the Full moon. But you chose not to. You found it too hard and gave up to your inner darkness therefor there was a new Pokemon of sweet dreams and the Full moon. Cresselia." I shouted back defiantly. "You like to twist people minds but do not have enough courage to fight yourself."

"Don't go there. I can do things to your head which you cannot dream of." He snarled. "Now for all your brave words you shall face a portion of my power. ANGER." Suddenly the Cryogonals eyes went Black. His body went grey. Then he roared and charged at us.

"Everyone out of the way." Tom screamed.

Wave and Fierian dived left. Me and Tom dived right. "Tom get Fierian and get tell him to build up power in his mouth and when I say "FIRE!" He needs to launch that power at our opponent. "Wave use a water type move like water gun at Cryogonal. Don't ask just do." I shouted. Wave did as I asked and used water gun. It hit Cryogonal and froze sealing him in place. Meanwhile Fierian had built up a lot of power (to him) in his mouth. "FIRE!" I shouted and a imeanse Flamethrower came out. Severely burning out opponent but unfreezing him. He didn't go down. "For heaven sake that should be enough to K.O. him. I said whilst charging up Aura sphere. The bad-guy then fire an Ice beam at Tom and Fierian. They froze in a block of ice like the Charmander. At least they would be safe for now. It then use blizzard at Wave and froze her in a block of ice. I was seriously pissed. I got angrier and angrier. Tom's eyes widened. He realized what was going to happen. I fired multiple Aura spheres at the Cryogonal trying to defeat it and blow off some steam. It exploded... then got up again. Waves ice block shattered from the explosion. She was still. That did it. I was seriously pissed. You don't mess with my friends. A red Aura surrounded me. I changed into Shadow Riolu. I didn't know that their were different versions of Shadow Riolu... More on them in future chapters. So I ran up to it and smashed it in the face with Force palm. I kept running with it into the wall. I then threw it into the wall the other side of the wall and fired several Dark Aura spheres in it's direction. One of them hit Tom and Fierians ice block and shattered it.

"Ben, stop." Tom said weakly clutching his chest. I couldn't stay this angry with my friend hurt like this so I snapped out and went over. I saw that their was a little icicle in his chest. I realized that blood was seeping out of it. I went to wave and carried her over to Tom and Fierian. Fierian was sitting up looking around in confusion. I then went over to the objective of our youngest mission and broke through the ice. "Come one everyone. Hold on." I said. Before we left I heard a voice. "Because you have defeated anger you can control anger. When you get back do not attack the carriers. One is from a dying future. 3 are from different dimensions. 1 fighting, 4 grass, 3 fire, 3 water. 3 teams of 5 will conquer the legend's. Time is first and Space is second in the dark you'll find the third... I am sorry I can't say more." Said a beautiful voice. _What on earth was that._ I thought.

* * *

The next day.

"Ben, Tom. Over here. I have an assignment for you." Zen shouted as assembly finished. (**Yea they still have to do**** assembly. They haven't graduated yet.)** "I need you to go to Yellow forest where Yellow gummies and Perfect apples are grown. I need you to get some of both please." He pleaded.

"Sure. If I may ask. Why?" I said.

"The guild-master/someone else. Raided the larder and the only things that went missing are the gummies and Perfect apples. We have to get some or nasty stuff happens." Zen explained.

"Sure we can go. Come on Ben." Tom said cheerfully.

1 hour later.

"Come on Tom. We need to get to the center." I said.

"But there are sooo many Grass gumies around here." Tom whined.

"Yes but we have eaten so many gummies I don't know how we don't expload." I said, full.

"Oh look there are the perfect apples and yellow gummies." Tom shouted, exited.

"Hehehe." Said a voice, mockingly.

"I know your their. Haunter." With that Haunter fell out of the tree, shocked.

"How did you know I was in their?" He said shocked.

"Ghastly, Gengar. It's not nice to leave your friend." I shouted up. They both fell out as well. "Oh and... I guessed."

"That was a dirty trick." He said, ashamed he fell (**literally)**for it. Meanwhile I had got lots of Perfect apples and Yellow gummies whilst they were looking at the floor. Pouting.

"Well as a ***snicker* '**present' we give you this apple." Gengar offered.

"No thanks. We know what you are going to do. Your just trying to trick us. Don't lie to me. Remember I am the aura Pokemon. I can tell when you are lying." I smirked. Gengars jaw dropped.

"We've been outsmarted people. Let's go. Oh and by the way." He said as all the rest of the apples withered and died along with the gummies he could see. "Take that to the guild-master." He said triumphant.

"OK. Sure. Bye-bye." I said, bored.

We teleported back to the guild and everyone was looking at us expectantly. "Move out of the way special delivery to Thunder." I shouted.

"I thought we hadn't got anything." Tom whispered.

"No they think we don't." I whispered back as we knocked on the door.

"Guildmaster it is us we have brought you presents." I shouted.

"Presents, yay. Come in. come in." He said as we entered.

"Guildmaster here are 5 perfect apples and 5 yellow gummies freshly picked from Yellow forest.

"Oh thank you..." Thunder started as The ghost team bursted in.

"These..." Began Gengar. He stopped as he realised that we were looking at him.

"What are you doing bursting in like that Team Spook." Growled Thunder.

"It's just..." Started Gengar.

"Don't "It's just" me. You ate all my lovely apples and then tried to get Team Avengers in trouble. You will go without dinner and missions for today and tomorrow for your insolence. Now GET OUT." Screamed Thunder as the room started shaking.

"Yes sir." They shouted as they ran away.

"I am sorry you had to see that. I knew that they had done that and I was seeing if you could manage to bring anything back. You passed with flying colours and I consider that a mission. A ranked mission because of those lubboks." Our badge changed colour to silver. "Now go to bed you will need all your energy tomorrow for the Exploration."

"Yes sir." We said as we went to our base.

"Good night everyone." We shouted

A mixture of, "Good night," and "I'm not going tomorrow." Semillas seemed to say.

"OK. Night." I shouted.

* * *

Was that a good chapter? Darkria is scary isn't he. What will happen next? Only I know. OC's can still be submitted. Reviews keep me happy. Me + Happy = more chapters.

Characters:

Zen: Zaruark, right hand "man", dark

Ben: Riolu, apprentice, fighting

Tom: Treeko, apprentice, grass

Semillas: Whimsicott, apprentice, grass.

Xylan: Chikorita, apprentice, grass

Destiny: Eevee, apprentice, normal

Fierian: Cyndaquil, apprentice, fire.

Wave: Piplup, apprentice, water

Shela: Oshawott, apprentice, water


	10. Exploration time

Chapter 10: Exploration time.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. I only own my own OC's.

If you don't like it then don't read it.

Let the story go on.

* * *

Key:

_Italics_: Thoughts of main character.

Normal: Speech/Actions.

**Bold**: Sound effects

**Bold and underlined: **My thoughts.

* * *

Time: 09:13 Date: Day 5 Place: Guild hall.

"Attention. We have heard that Gears of Time are being stolen. At the moment our job is to find info on who and what is doing this. Then to try and capture it. Understood." Said Officer Alakazam. "If see do not approach. Their are from our reports 5 gears. They must not be disrupted."

I thought. "Officer Alakazam how were you informed of this?" I asked.

"I'm glad you asked that. We were informed by Dusknoir, An explorer. Who has managed to do so much in so little time." He sighed. "Hopefully he will grace us with his..."

"Step on the GRATE." Boomed Exploud.

"He doesn't have feet ditto." Answered a voice.

"You want to go there again mate." Exploud boomed.

"No thanks just let him in. You will see why in a minute." Digglet answered with the sound of the door thudding open.

"Hello apprentices, officers and other assorted Pokemon alike. I am the Great Explorer Dusknoir. The threat we are facing is by a vinalous character called Grovyle. He is a Outlaw in the future and has fled here for safety. I will need your help to capture him." Gengar said.

"Thank you and as you know we are going on the expidtion today so I expect you to prepare and in 1 hour we will depart." Zen said.

* * *

1 hour later.

"Semillas is staying." We agreed. "It was her decision." I added.

"Alright lets move out." Riachu said.

4 hours later we had set up camp at the roots of the Mountain. "Now we are here to explore. Don't touch stuff your not meant to. OK." Zen said.

"Yes sir." Everyone said.

We then woke up late next morning. We got shouted at to get a move on. Tom found a luscious red gem... wait gem. How did we find that? Both the little ones asked for it. Tom said No. He needed to hang on to it for a bit. Anyway, we looked around in the fog for something. Anything. Nothing happened. We bumped into Krabby, who said he had found something. We followed him and there was a statue of the Legendary Pokemon Groudon. There was a hole in its chest, exactly the shape of the gem. Coincidence. Probably. I promptly tripped and hit the statue with my shoulder. In my minds eye I could see the Chrystel inside the space in the statues chest. Tom then grabbed me. "You OK?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm fine. Tom, I need the Chrystel you found." I announced.

"Okay. Here you go." Tom said as he gave me the Chrystel. I place it into the space in the chest and the statue dissipated.

"Wow." Whispered the 2 youngest. Suddenly a bright light lit up the area. Blinding us. Revealing a Pillar of rock stretching up into the sky. With water gushing down from it.

"Well I guess that is our destination. Isn't it?" I asked.

"Duh." The gecko Pokemon replied.

"Oh and by the way does anyone have Acrophobia?" I asked. "A fear of heights." I cleared.

"Um well... I do." Fierian said.

"No worries. Thing to do for that is not to look down. Although when anyone says that everyone looks down." I stated.

"OK. Lets go." Tom said confidently. But then our enemies decide to show up. With their leader: A Gengar. Apparently a Gengar and a Haunter together will give you really bad Nightmares. We have a Gengar, Haunter and a Ghastley. Shoot.

"Hello Team Avengers. We are going to beat you to a pulp and you are going to take it. Got that." The Gengar snarled.

"Apple. My perfect Apple. Come back." Shouted a voice, startling those opposite us. As the figure came into view I saw it was... the Guildmaster!

"Huh. What are you doing here Guildmaster?" Haunter asked, suprised

"Oh. It's just I was hungry and my apple went rolling away from me and I ended up here." Thunder "Explained".

I personally doubted that. I think he saw what was going to happen and intercepted. We must be really amazingly lucky.

"Now you 2 off you go." Thunder ordered. For the first time I was happy taking orders from someone else without mucking up.

* * *

As we climbed up the pillar of rock we heard a humongous roar.

"I am not going to tell you what I think that is. Don't want you to run away before the fight has begun." I joked.

"We won't don't worry." Tom tried to assure me.

"I am still not telling you." I replied.

"Oh..." ***Thud*** "RAAAAAAAAWWWWWW" Shouted an unknown voice.

"OK. I would rather not know." Wave admitted as we reached a more level area.

We got to the top and found an open platform with nothing on it. We came up here for NOTING. Bummer. Suddenly, "You DARE trespass on this land. For this you will die." A Groudon shouted.

"My suspicions were correct. Holy crap." I shouted. "Everyone attack."

"Sure as we run around screaming." Tom shouted back as he ran around screaming.

"Okayyy. Well as he does what he does lets protect ourselves." I said with that What the hell do you think you are doing? face. "Wave go to the left and use bubblebeam then growl. Fierian go to the right and use Ember then leer. I will go upfront and attack. TOM when you are ready go from behind and use leaf blade. Everyone GO GO GO." I shouted as we did what we told (with Tom having recovered from his 'blind panic' attack). Our manuver was successful as in it worked. But didn't finish it off. We moved position and tried again, and again,... and again. Until it fainted... then dissipated. That is just scary. Suddenly a voice rang out. "What is the nature of your visit?"

"We are just explorers. We are exploring. We don't mean any harm. We were told a great treasure was hidden here. That is what we came to find, but we don't know what the treasure is." Tom said sadly.

"Ahh explorers. From Riachus guild?" It asked.

"Yes. How did you know?" I asked.

"Well me and Riachu are good friends." It said.

"Could we see you?" Wave asked timidly.

"Oh. How rude of me. I am Uxie." Said the mythical being whilst appearing.

"Oh my god. We actually get to see Uxie." Said Fierian and Wave together.

Uxie smiled down at them. "I almost forgot about you. Come over here." It said smiling softly as the 2 went over.

"Now I will give you blessing's if you are willing to receive them." Uxie said.

"Yes please." They both said. Uxie then muttered a few words. "I have given you blessings of luck. May all your endeavors come true."

"Thank you." They said humbly.

"Now for you 2. I have some advice and a warning. Your enemy is closer than you think and your ally is your enemy. Now come along I have something to show you." Uxie said cheerfully as we realized that it was getting dark.

We followed Uxie along for a bit and saw something truly stunning. There was a huge lake with hundreds of Illuimes and Volbeat. Also there was a green glow coming from the center. Suddenly there was a vibrating. A huge fountain of water jetted up around the glow.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"I know stunning isn't it." Uxie said.

"Yes it is." Said our Guildmaster unexpectedly.

"Wow." Said the rest of the guild.

"How and when the hell did you get here?" I said shocked.

"Oh we just got here and you cleared the way. Remember." Riachu said sarcastically.

"Oh yea." I said just as sarcastically. "Well we swear that we will not leak any information about this place to anyone else."

"On the honor of the... wait I was meant to say that." Riachu said stunned.

"Well be quicker on the ball then." I smirked.

"Thank you for swearing that you will not leak a word of this place." Uxie said relieved.

"No problem." Tom said.

* * *

5 hours later.

"No. Don't take it, you don't know what you are doing." Uxie cried.

"Yes. I'm taking it and I do know what I am doing and the effects. But if I complete my mission then something much greater will happen." A voice pleaded.

"I am sorry but I can not allow that." Uxie said firmly.

"I am sorry you didn't realise what I am talking about." Said the voice, stiffening. A sickening crash was heard and a snapping sound followed. "I am doing this for the good of the world. I hope you can recover." It said as it took the time gear. "Finally only 2 more to go." It said as it rushed off whilst the ground behind it started to turn grey and dark.

* * *

The next morning.

"Everyone. Something has happened. A Time gear has been stolen." Zen informed us.

"WHAT?" Everyone said. "Who would do this?" Tom said. "Could it be someone in the guild?"

"WHAT?" The rest of the guild shouted. "That's preposterous." Loudred said as Tom looked down in shame.

"Acctually that isn't as preposterous as you might think and it is natural that Tom would come to this conclusion. Oh and SHUT UP." I shouted over the hubbub as everyone shouted down

"Thank you Ben. Now we have Dusknoir and Uxie with us to explain what happened." Zen said.

"Thank you. Now the culprit we have found to be a Grovyle. I personally know him as I have been hunting him down. Now he is after the last 2 remaining Time gears we must stop him if we don't this world will be plunged into darkness." Dusknoir seemed to explain but I felt he was hiding something from us. I can't explain the feeling I just go with it.

"Something isn't right." I whispered to Tom.

"What is it?" Tom whispered back.

"Don't know but I do know Dusknoir isn't telling us everything." I told him.

"Now." Uxie said disturbing our conversation. "I have sent a message to my siblings informing us of this crisis. I also need you to know that this Grovyle is extremely dangerous and not to be approached by any other than a platinum ranking Team."

"Well we better work hard if we want to even get a go at catching Grovyle." Tom said. "Lets work hard."

We worked for the next week improving our skills. Fierian, Wave and Xylan evolved. (**Don't flame because in the game it says you can't evolve. It's my story. I can write what I like (within the rating)**. We got up to gold rank. We did the normal routine. We got no closer to catching grovyle. Grovyle got another Time gear. We are planning an ambush. So much is going on and I am so bored. Well maybe next cha...

NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL.

Alright alright. Shees. Any way maybe in the next cha...

Document closed due to technical issues please wait for next chapter for it (and the fourth wall) to be fixed. Thank you.

* * *

**Well that ended that chapter. The ending could have come out a little better but hey it is what it is. Next chapter big things happen and masks are take off. Dun dun duuuun. For those who have played this game will know what is coming next (should do if you can remember). Thank you for your continued support in my story. You have helped shape this story as much as me. Please R&R. Also note that OC's are still being taken in. Thank you. This is Benmor signing out.**

**Characters:**

Zen: Zaruark, right hand "man", dark

Ben: Riolu, apprentice, fighting

Tom: Treeko, apprentice, grass

Semillas: Whimsicott, apprentice, grass.

Xylan: Chikorita, apprentice, grass

Destiny: Eevee, apprentice, normal

Fierian: Cyndaquil, apprentice, fire.

Wave: Piplup, apprentice, water

Shela: Oshawott, apprentice, water


End file.
